howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrible Terror
The Terrible Terror is among the smallest of the Dragons, but also one of the most feared. It loosely resembles the Common or Garden Dragon and is roughly the size of a small cat. The Terror can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the Dragon world. Hiccup learns from Toothless that Dragons are easily distracted by reflected light on the ground, similar to a cat, and uses this to his advantage to lure a Terror back into its pen during Dragon Training. He also learns that Dragons are not as fireproof on the inside as one might think when Toothless spurts a fireball into a Terror's mouth for attempting to steal one of his fish. Before it leaves, Hiccup tosses it another fish and finds that Terrible Terrors are not as fierce as Vikings claim they are after it curls up beside him to sleep. Seeing this makes Hiccup realize that everything the Vikings know about Dragons is completely wrong. "These undersized creatures, based on the original teeny Toothless character from the books, travel in packs and are prone to infighting. “They are small and underestimated,” says DeBlois. “If there is comic relief in the Dragon world, it is the Terrible Terrors. They are like naughty little terriers and make a lot of noise.” Adds Sanders, “They are annoying, like seagulls.”"'How to Train Your Dragon' takes flight - USA Today - Page 6 of 7 Dragon Appearance The Terrible Terror resembles a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. It comes in various colors. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Appearance In Book of Dragons Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk Terrible Terrors are usually used as a comedic gag in the TV series. Some even attack Snotlout. In How to Start a Dragon Academy, a group of Terrible Terrors steal chicken from a female Viking. In Animal House, ''Fishlegs tries to show the Dragons and animals what they have in common. He then brings out an egg from the Terrible Terror. The egg later explodes. In ''Tunnel Vision, a Terrible Terror is seen sniffing Gobber, and being disorientated by his stench, crashing into a wall. In Worst in Show, Hiccup and his friends each have to train a Terrible Terror in a day, and later on those Terrors help save Meatlug from Alvin and the Outcasts. In Appetite for Destruction, Hiccup uses a Terrible Terror as "air mail", having it carry messages to Berk. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the beginning Terrible Terrors are seen in the Breeding Cave along with some other baby Dragons. Gothi has a small pack of Terrible Terrors as her Dragons. Behavior They are also shown to be very mischievous. They often travel in packs, and they can be quite aggressive. They are also very curious creatures, and you may find them in places you would not expect them. In the first movie, and the Book of Dragons, they were shown to lick their eyes like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. Like every Dragon, each Terrible Terror has its own unique personality. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the butt. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. Though they have very small teeth, they have strong jaws and can deliver a nasty bite. They also seem to be fairly easy to train. Abilities Though the Terrible Terror may not look like much at first glance, this small Dragon hides a large amount of dangerous abilities. Terrors have a very strong and accurate fire attack. One could even argue they are the snipers of the Dragon World. Terrors are very social creatures, and can be found in packs most of the time. And though a single Terror cannot do much damage to an opponent, a whole pack is a different story. As seen in a webisode, a pack of Terrors easily lifted up a full grown Viking. And in the Book of Dragons Short, a pack succesfully stole all of Bork's food. A pack of Terrors was able to defeat Snotlout easily in The Night and the Fury. Terrors have quite sharp teeth, as the creatures bit Vikings several times, such as the Terror that bit Tuffnut in the first film, and Snotlout's Terror in Worst in Show. Though their bite is said to be venomous, this hasn't been mentioned in the films, series or specials, and the effects of the venom is unknown. Terrors have shown to be quite fast and stealthy, as one stole all of Bucket'S fish without him noticing, and the fact that Terrors often live secretly in Viking houses. Its been revealed that Terrible Terrors are actully capable of 'singing'. The Dragonpedia mentioned that flocks of Terrors often keep the residents of Berk awake with their chirps, squaked and growls. A 'singing' Terrible Terror also appeared in Fright of Passage, where Snotlout had to deliver the Twins a singing Terrible Terror. Notable Terrible Terrors *The Terrible Terror in Dragon Training (Some fans believe that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) *The Terrible Terror that Hiccup befriended in the first movie (it's believed that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot too, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) *The Terrible Terror that Astrid cradled when it got sick from Blue Oleander (it's believed that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot also, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) *The Terrible Terror that Astrid saved in When Lightning Strikes *Sharpshot *Astrid's Terrible Terror *Iggy *Snotlout's Terrible Terror *Butt and Head Gallery Teribble terror.jpeg Terror.png dragons_bod_terror_background_sketch.png Dragons bod terror gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Terror Gallery Image 01.png Terrible-terror-how-to-train-your-dragon-12663891-746-340-1-.jpg RoB S01E01 (05).png Dragons bod terror info-1-.png Terrible terror .jpg Terrible terror egg.jpg Terror stuff.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4784.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4793.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4794.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4798.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4803.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-4812.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5422.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5428.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5438.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5441.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5445.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5447.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5450.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5452.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5453.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5460.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5462.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5464.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5467.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5471.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5473.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5479.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5480.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5482.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5484.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5487.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5493.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5498.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5500.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5501.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5503.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5507.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5525.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5527.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-32-56.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-33-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-34-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-35-00.jpg Fullscreen capture 232014 61536 PM.bmp.jpg tt1.png Terrible Terror.png Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 5.16.16 PM.png Terrible Terror-RoB.png Trivia *The growling and other sounds the Terrible Terror make are actually based on a purebred Chihuahua from Cottage Grove. *The Terrible Terror was originally designed to be a more faithful take on the original Toothless from the book series, but the creators of the film felt that it would be best to leave them as a separate species and make Toothless the more threatening Night Fury to give Hiccup's story a sense of tension. This is referenced in the Filmmaker's Commentary of the DVD release, where they relate the "tug of war" between Toothless and the Terror as a battle between Toothless' original and new incarnations. *Even though Terrors are stated as the smallest Dragon species, Fireworms have shown to be much smaller than them (for the most part). *The Terrible Terror is one of the Dragons to have appeared in the series, but not in Wild Skies; the others are the Fireworm and Boneknapper as the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm are too small to ride and the Boneknapper has yet to appear in the series. *According to the series, Terrible Terrors lay the biggest egg relative to body size of any Dragon, about the same size as they are. *Terrible Terrors are capable of singing. On the official Dragonpedia, it states that when they gather en-masse, they break out into a song. In Fright of Passage Snotlout finds a singing Terrible Terror as one of the many tasks the Twins put him through. *In the first movie, when two Terrors are fighting over a fish one bobs up and down in a similar manner to how real life geckos will fight in order to intimidate one another. *Unlike most of the Stoker Class Dragons, the Terrible Terror doesn't have the habit of setting itself on fire. *Their appearance appears to be based off that of small lizards, such as geckos. *Gothi has tons of them by How To Train Your Dragon 2. * Astrid's Terrors name is Sneaky, and Snotlout's is Pain, according to Rise of Berk Quotes "Ha! It's like the size of my..." - ''Tuffnut before he got attacked by a Terror. ''"Huh! Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?" - ''Hiccup ''"Terrors are especially territorial, so it a natural instinct for them to return to their home wherever they get released." References Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Main Characters